Control Your Love
by Cowgrl-0202
Summary: GinnySeverus, set after Book 5. All Ginny wants is to be accepted and allowed to rule her own life. All Severus wants is freedom from his chains. This is a story about finding love where you can get it, no matter the situation. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of this. J.K. Rowling owns all characters and locations, the story line is mine though.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

"This is bullshit!" Ginny yelled, throwing her books across the family room, "I don't see why I am forced to go back to school when there is a war going on! I can help, Mum, I know more about Vold-"

"Ginevra, your father and I have already decided. Hogwarts is the safest place for you and you know it. Now no more of this arguing, go upstairs now and pack for school," Mum barked angrily leaving no room for arguments. Ginny threw one last pleading look at both of her parents before stomping up stairs and to her bedroom, not caring that she was acting more like a petulant five year old than a seventeen year old witch.

The last year had definitely led to some changes in the wizarding world. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had all but skipped their last year of school in favor of private training with the members of the Order, only returning to Hogwarts every few months for tests and reviews with Dumbledore. Ginny, however, had been left to carry out her sixth year pretending that her three friends were all being hospitalized for draconian mumps, a curious disease contracted from powdered dragon scales that would go into remission only to return with vengeance, and not secretly training to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Ginny had hoped that this year she would be able to follow in her brother's footsteps, but alas her bloody parents had other plans for her.

Ginny threw her belongings into the trunk, not caring what got broken or damaged, she would have to do some repairo charms when she got to the school after her temper was under better control. She knew the inner workings of Voldemort's mind better than anyone thanks to her encounter with Tom Riddle's diary in first year, she had more experience than any of her peers with dealing with Dark Magic, and she found that she was always more perceptive to dark spells than most people. Hell she could _sense_ when someone who was marked was near, if that alone didn't make her a valuable asset than what did? Apparently none of that mattered for no matter how hard she tried she would always just be poor little Ginny, weak and unable to defend herself.

Oh no, she knew how to defend herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed that even the world outside seemed bleak as Ginny boarded the scarlet train that would take her away from her family and friends. She couldn't help but think that no matter how the war played out this year that it would be her last time having to wave goodbye to her loved ones. Not a comforting though.

"Gin!" Colin cried, entering the train car and pulling her into a tight hug. "I was wondering where you'd gotten to."

"Yeah well you found me," she muttered.

Ginny sighed and turned her attention back to the window plane, only half listening to her friends chatter. She loved Colin to bits, but she really just wasn't in the mood to talk and it was taking all her energy to force herself to feign interest. Since first year she and Colin had bonded over their love for the Boy-Who-Lived but as they got older they had become close friends. When more of their fellow Gryffindors joined them, Colin thankfully guided their attention away from the brooding girl, tossing her a questioning look. Ginny shook her head, forced a weak smile, and challenged Colin to a game of wizard chess.

It seemed like forever before they arrived at Hogwarts. Thankfully Ginny's mood had improved making the carriage ride to the school ground much more enjoyable. As much as Ginny hated to admit it, she couldn't help but think that maybe this year wouldn't be so bad. It was hard to imagine that outside this bubble that was Hogwarts that there could really be a dark wizard hunting down her brother's best friend. Oh, how easy it was to imagine how normal everything was one moment then only to have all those comforting thoughts ripped away at the last moment.

That would be how the welcoming feast started.

Students gathered around the diminished house tables, eyes scanning the group and categorizing those who had not returned from the summer break. The Gryffindors were definitely more upbeat than most of the other tables, chatting animatedly and trying to think positive. The Slytherin table was by far the smallest; most of the children had transferred schools or had left to join their parents as Death Eaters. Ginny knew all about being forced into an undesired roll by your parents. The only difference between them and her was that she refused to be corralled onto a path she didn't want. "_One way or another"_, Ginny swore to herself, "_I will fight in this war"_.

After the sorting (six new children for Gryffindor), Dumbledore rose gracefully from his chair, "Welcome back everyone. I would like to start this year with a few words of warning. As you know, Voldemort has returned and is in the process of increasing his power once again." Dumbledore look around the room, his eyes gliding seamlessly over the student body, "Many of you are at risk. Those who are Muggle-born have the highest risk for being here, but alas not even those who are pure-blood are safe anymore. Unfortunately our sources are spread to thin to guarantee protection for your families at home. Therefore, no one will be allowed to leave the school grounds without teacher supervision. Hogsmeade trips will be cancelled until further notice, and students will no longer be able to return home for Christmas holiday." The old wizard sighed softly, "I am truly sorry for these turn of events. "

Silence fell over the room. Ginny turned to a shaking Colin beside her, his breathing harsh as he tried to keep himself in check. "Colin," Ginny whispered softly, "Let's get out of here. Go for a walk or something, yeah?"

Colin shook his head slowly, "How can Professor Dumbledore not care that families are dying out there. My Dad, there is no one to protect him, what if the Death Eaters find him, what if…" Colin trailed off, tears prickling his eyes, "I think I need to go find Dennis, yeah, Dennis needs me." With that Colin grabbed his younger brother's hand and left the hall.

Ginny watched her friend leave the room, sighing softly. It must be hard to know that while he was safe here in the castle his Muggle family and friends would be out in the war zone. But then again, wasn't her own family is the same position? Weren't her loved ones all leading different missions against the Dark Lord? The only difference was that her family chose to place themselves in danger; they chose to sacrifice their lives for the good of wizarding kind despite the dangers that would rain down upon them.

So why was she not allowed to make that same choice?

Ginny stood from the table, her food only half eaten, and stormed from the dinning hall. She ignored the looks from her fellow Gryffindor's and instead stomped off to the Room of Requirement for some much needed peace. Unfortunately her plan was shattered the exact moment that she ran into a very solid object.

"Five points from Gryffindor for not watching where you are going, Miss Weasley," Snape snapped.

Snape rushed past her leaving Ginny to stare at his billowing robes. Severus Snape, now that man was a conundrum. Everything was an oxymoron with that man. He would make it as hard as possible to like him, but then be insulted when you thought badly of him. As a double agent, Ginny knew it was his job to confuse people and hide behind a facade, but who was the real Severus Snape?

Ginny couldn't help but admit that she had always been a bit curious about him. Harry never told her much about the older man; she knew that the Potions Master and Boy-Who-Lived had finally reached some sort of an understanding and that Harry trusted Snape, but he never really explained what exactly had caused this trust to form. Stifling a yawn, the red head shrugged off her thoughts and decided bed would be the best course of action.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review all! I need tons of feedback to help guide my thoughts. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of this. J.K. Rowling owns all characters and locations, the story line is mine though.

Chapter 2

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After last night's festivities sleep had been most welcome, though the morning came to fast in Ginny's opinion. The sun shinning on the bright red curtains caused the world around her to glow pink like the inside of a giant creatures belly. Ginny smiled as she thought back to her first time waking to these surroundings and the disconcerting thoughts that had followed. How funny that anyone could learn how to adjust given the right incentive.

The familiar sounds of her dorm mates waking forced Ginny from her warm cocoon. However before she could move someone reached forward and peeled back the curtains, "Well there you are! I missed you at dinner Ginny-bear," chirped the annoyingly upbeat voice of Cassie, on of her dorm mates.

"Eh, morning," Ginny croaked, her voice dry. "Cas, do you have to be so damn perky?"

Cassie and Ginny had hit it off immediately in first year. They were nowhere near as close as her and Colin, but there were just some things you couldn't talk about with a guy, like how cute Harry's butt looked last year or how to do the perfect up hairstyle. Cassie was slightly shorter than the red-head, with bright blue eyes and chocolate brown hair. She was a more traditional beauty with soft curves and gentle features.

Personality wise, the girls were two complete opposites. Ginny was fiery, passionate, argumentative, and stubborn to a fault. Cassie was just as soft as her looks and could only be described as 'girly'. She would hardly ever raise her voice and it was next to impossible to anger. Tears came easily and she never had any trouble expressing how she felt. Slimy things startled her, which was the only reason she didn't take Care of Magical Creatures even though she loved anything cute and fluffy. Yet they balanced each other perfectly. While they were unfailingly loyal to each other, Ginny never felt the desire to trust Cassie with her secrets, not like she trusted Colin or the Trio.

Laura and Ann, two black haired cousins that looked more like sisters, plopped down onto Ginny's bed. The two girls were shallow as they could get, caring only about looks, money, and nothing more. It was almost next to impossible to have a decent conversation with them, but they did know all the good gossip and backgrounds of everyone they knew. "So," Laura drawled, "did you see how good Brandon Johnson looked? It makes me wish that cloaks were optional."

Ginny listened to the mindless prattle while she got ready, commenting every now and then. It wasn't that she didn't find Johnson's ass particularly attractive, but instead that people could still care about pointless distractions. There was a war going on right now outside these castle walls. Her whole family was fighting the most evil wizard of their time and yet there was still time to worry about how to wear your hair. It was crazy. No wonder teenage girls are stereotyped as being frivolous, spoiled brats.

The conversation continued until the girls reached the breakfast table and the new schedules were passed out. Colin scooted between Cassie and Ginny, "So, Gin, double Potions this afternoon. Too bad we didn't fail out OWLs last year."

"Yeah I know. I still can't believe we managed to get through his class last year. This year isn't shaping up to be much better," Ginny muttered. "I just hope that Snape calms down enough to stop bitching at us Gryffindors."

Colin and Cassie laughed at that. Out of all the seventh year Gryffindors only ten that made it into Snape's OWL level class. However since most of those had either dropped it or failed to achieve a high enough grade, there was now only four Gryffindors in the class: Ginny, Colin, Cassie, and Michael Kinsley. This was compared to the overwhelming number of thirty Slytherin and twenty-five Ravenclaw.

"If only you realized the true extent to what a potion can do," Ginny mocked the speech that Snape had given them at the beginning of last term, her voice dropping into the deep, silky tones of the potions professor, "One potion can do more than any spell; even stop death." The three laughed again.

"Ah, so I see that you are capable of paying attention in my class Miss Weasley," drawled an unmistakable voice from behind them.

Ginny felt her face go white, "Professor, I was just-"

"Oh I dare say I know what you were just. Ten point from Gryffindor for your lack of respect and detention with me tonight. I believe that after cleaning up the mess you will inevitably make in my class might teach you to mind your tongue." With a swirl of robes Snape turned away, stalking out of the hall.

"Bastard," Colin grunted. Ginny found she couldn't agree more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite the looming detention, the day itself went well. Ginny's overall class schedule was easy enough, even though she was taking more classes than most in her year. Between her OWL level Charms, DADA, Herbology, Transfiguration, and Care of Magical Creatures the workload was nothing compared to that of her Potions class. Not that she was complaining. Unlike most of her brothers, Ginny had a lust for knowledge. Often she could be found sitting in the library doing independent research for extra credit or out on the school grounds reading textbooks for pleasure.

However, no matter how much Ginny truly loved learning, there was no way she could even pretend to enjoy having a vampire-like professor staring over her shoulder throughout the entire lesson. Class had started out much like it normally did; Snape insulted the Gryffindors, praised the Slytherins, ignored the Ravenclaws, and then began explaining the potion brewing process all the while tossing quips about the lack of the Gryffindor's skills. Today was the volatile Leach Potion, a potion designed to separate blood containing toxins from healthy blood and allow it to be passed through the body.

"I assure you that any _competent_ seventh year potion student should be able to brew this with little difficulty," Snape droned, specifically accenting the word 'competent' with a pointed look at the four Gryffindors. Turning back to the board Snape motioned to the list of ingredients, "I need not reminded you of exactly how unstable this potion is. Note the mixture of Mandrake root and horn of bicorn is extremely explosive. Which ingredient cancels out this effect? Mr. Creevy?"

"Lacewing flies, sir," Colin spoke clearly.

"Correct. Five points to Gryffindor." Snape spoke with a bitter look on his face, obviously hating that a Gryffindor actually knew the answer. "You have one hour, begin."

The familiar sounds of clanking bottles and pistol grinding filling the stone classroom. Ginny and Colin worked together at their shared bench, each shooting questions about the instructions. They chatted quietly so as not to be reprimanded, almost impossible when the professor was looming over your shoulder, Snape tutted quietly about the obvious lack of intelligence from _certain_ students as he moved his way to the front of the class.

Ginny's eyes fell on the professor. Was it odd how curious she was about him? He was a terrible person; it was unconceivable to actually like him as a human being. Yet Snape was on the good side, or was he only against Voldemort because that force was what was keeping him here doing a job he obviously despised? Harry though Snape was ok, didn't that say something about his character? Odd how she had only started wondering about him after seeing him outside of school at Grimmauld Place, it had been disconcerting to see a different facet of his persona.

Her thoughts elsewhere, it was no surprise that Ginny was bound to make a mistake. As she moved to pour the last of the ingredients into the simmering cauldron Snape's clear voice cut through the classroom stopping all movement with a single word.

"Tell me Miss Weasley, are you incapable of doing anything correctly? Does it not clearly state that you are to mix the powdered lacewing flies and horn of bicorn together before adding them into the potion? Or do you wish to destroy not only your caldron but the entire class room as well?" Snape yelled, his eyes flashing with undisguised hatred.

'I'm sorry, sir, I was distracted by the wording of the instructions."

A sneer marred his pale face, "But I'm sure if must be hard to keep your eyes on anything but your glorious Potter. I had hoped that this year you would have shown that your complete lack in potion making skills was caused by an _infatuation_," he spat out the word like it was causing a vile taste in his mouth, "however if you continue on this path I will be forced to remove you from the class. Now get out of my site."

Ginny didn't even bother pointing out that class wasn't even over yet. Instead she packed her books, quill, and parchment into her bag. She waved her wand dismissively to clear out the cauldron. Tossing Snape a nasty look, she stomped from the room. Ginny slammed the laboratory door closed behind her causing jars and picture frames to rattle around her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I just want to say sorry for the delay in updates. My winter term just started back up and I have been swamped with classes. I hope to have the next update by next week or so, but no matter what this story will not be dropped so no one worry. Thanks for reading and let me know your thoughts on everything!


End file.
